


I missed you

by Heartgirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Explicit Sexual Content, Husbands, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartgirl/pseuds/Heartgirl
Summary: Ian is away on a business trip and Mickey is missing his husband





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes are my own

It had been a week now since him and Ian had sex and fuck, was he horny.

Usually, they had sex every day, but Ian had been out of town for the past week on business and poor Mickey was deprived of that perfect cock his husband had, pounding into him just the way he liked.

Sure they had phone sex while Ian was gone, but I mean come on, nothing is better than the real thing.

Mickey sat up in bed tired as hell, not being able to sleep much without his tall ass husband to cuddle with.

Shit his husband still had one day before he was scheduled to be home. 

Sitting up on the edge of the bed getting up to brush his teeth and take his morning piss, thinking how he could not wait for Ian to get home so he could fuck the shit out of him.

After brushing his teeth and turning to the shower, setting the temp as high as it would allow him. Stepping in slowing letting the water soothe his tired body and aches, looking down to see his cock standing at full attention, begging for a release.

Grabbing his dick with his right hand while resting his back along the cool tile wall of the shower, slowly stroking his cock from base to tip, thinking about his husband's strong hands on his ass, getting him ready to take his nine inches. Now starting to stroke himself faster.

"Mmmmm shit, fuck Ian you feel so good." 

Mickey Not hearing the bathroom door open, starts to really get into it. Gripping his dick tighter and chanting ians name.

Meanwhile, Ian walks into the bathroom slowly and pulls back the curtain to see Mickey pumping fast and hard at his wet and dripping cock, tip red and leaking pre-cum.

Mickey opens his eyes shocked and surprised to see his husband standing there watching him.

"fuck Ian, shit you scared the ever-loving hell out of me." I thought you were coming back tomorrow."

"Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting you, because clearly, it looks like I am." "I came home early because I missed you and needed to see you."

"well, fuck are you just going to stand there, or come in and join me, hmm?" 

Mickey has never seen his husband undress so fast in his life, quickly joining him in the shower.

"shit baby I missed you and this sweet ass, turn around and let me see it, mmm mmm fuck your beautiful."

"Are you talking to my ass, or me?" Mickey asks chuckling.

"Both actually," Ian says smiling into mickeys neck, starting to leave marks on him.

"God I missed you Ian, so fucking much, I need you to fuck me, hard man."

"you don't have to ask me twice."

Sticking two fingers into mickeys mouth getting them as wet as possible, and reaching for mickeys ass spreading his cheeks apart to stick two fingers deep inside finding his prostate almost instantly.

"fuck Ian this feels so good, baby, shit don't stop."

"yea you missed me, Mick?" "missed these long fingers inside you and this thick cock ramming your tight ass nice and hard. " I bet you did, don't worry I'm going to give you what you need." 

"fuck me, Ian, now!"

Ian wastes no time spitting into his hand and rubbing his dick to get ready to fuck the ever loving shit out of his husband.

"Bend over baby and spread those cheeks apart for me, let me see that tight pink hole, so fucking sexy Mick."

Wasting no time Mickey is bent over holding his cheeks apart when all of a sudden he is thrust forward, throwing his hands to the wall to keep from tipping forward from the ramming he is getting.

"Shit Ian oh my god, I missed this cock so much, fuck don't stop you feel amazing."

"yea Mick, throw that ass back at me, mmmm you fuck me back so good, god damn this tight ass."

"right there ian, omg I'm going to cum, please I need to cum hard."

Ian grabs Mickey by the hair tugging at it while pulling his ass as far back as he can to have him fuck back on his cock, pounding his prostate on every jab he makes.

"Cum for me Mick, I want you to cum untouched, i know you can do it ." "your so good Mick, so good for me."

"mm so close ian, harder please, fuck my ass baby, wreck me." "Shittttttttt I'm coming, omg man."

Fucking mickey as hard he can watching his lover twitch below as he cums untouched while Ian spills into his ass hard and dripping wet.

"shit that was good, maybe you should go out of town more often if you're going fuck me like that."

"not a chance babe." "I'm not leaving you ever again."

Ian says pulling out of Mickey and turning him around for a kiss.

"I'm glad I'm home, thanks for the fantastic welcoming back."

"I love you ian."

"I love you mickey."


End file.
